Foi no Cabeça de Javali
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Após mais um fora,Tiago tem que pagar uma aposta que deve ao Sirius,e então nasce uma linda canção de amor no melhor estilo Brega! [COMPLETA]


**Era no Cabeça de Javali...**

Todos estão sentados em pequenas mesinhas,alguns bêbados,outros fumando mais do que dragões com problemas reumáticos,ou então apenas conversando com alguma mulher vestida vulgarmente. As mesinhas estão dispostas para que seus ocupantes possam ter uma visão privilegiada do pequeno palco,coberto com uma cortina vermelha ruída por traças,que naquele momento estava fechada.

Então silenciosamente,a cortina abriu,e uma balada de rock um pouco pesado começou a tocar.

Um rapaz,de aproximadamente 17 anos estava de costas,e o publico só podia ver as costas de um terno branco e comprido,com ombreiras muito grandes,e a parte de trás de uma calça amarela xadrezada com preto,e causando um susto da platéia,ele começou a dizer no microfone,com uma voz rouca e grave,pode se dizer,que até um pouco sensual.

"Essa musica é para uma garota de Hogwarts,que fez esse pobre coração sofrer por ela"

Então,o rapaz se virou e todos reconheceram como Tiago Potter!

Mas ele estava muito diferente do que normalmente,no rosto em vez de seus óculos redondos,estavam um óculos escuro,muito grandes para seu rosto,e uma flor amarela estava no bolso de seu paletó.

As luzes do palco se acenderam,e todos dislumbraram Sirius Black na guitarra,com uma calça de couro muito apertada,e uma camisa florida e larga por cima,seus cabelos que antes era lisos e brilhantes,estavam desgrenhados e opacos.Já no baixo estava Remo Lupin, trajando uma calça bege,social,onde o cinto ficava preso um pouco acima de seu umbigo,e uma camisa roxa,por dentro da calça,com alguns botões abertos perto de seu pescoço,deixando a mostra grandes pelugens postiças saindo de seu tórax. E por fim,na bateria,o gordinho Pettigrew tentava bater em todos os tambores.

E Tiago,fazendo um gesto com o suporte de seu microfone,o deitando ,como se ele fosse uma dama,começou a cantar com um voz que mostrava toda a sua revolta.

_Descubri que o gostosão aqui já não serve mais_

_Pra você que ja não quer nem saber _

_Se hoje o que eu sou não faz falta pra você _

_Na escola eu catei muitas minas por aí _

_Negativo e negativo nunca vaõ se atrair_

_E eu aqui querendo então,entender o seu cabeção_

_E acabei caindo numa aposta sem noção_

_Só então me deu um start mais agora é tarde _

_E dessa laranja eu perdi a minha parte_

_Os dois tão juntos e eu aqui na fossa _

_Os dois tão juntos e eu,bancando o idiota_

_Eu sou brega,ela é linda,tão me esperando e estou aqui ainda._

_A Lily é de Vênus e eu sou de Marte _

_Ela nunca me aceita e eu ainda cheguei muito tarde_

_Eu sem ela ela e o outro,os dois juntos e eu aqui_

_Dando uma de tosco. _

_A Lily é de Vênus,e eu sou de Marte_

_Ela nunca me aceita e eu ainda chegue imuito tarde._

_Quando acordei já era tarde demais_

_Pra pedir e agora estou aqui fazendo a sua festa_

_Enquanto a desgraça é logo ali_

_Por causa do edredon eu virei um cornão_

_Perto da minha vista mas longe da minha mão _

_Rolando na minha cama,amassando o meu pijama_

_e eu com o pé no lixo sendo que ela disse que me ama_

_e o Sirius disse então,em tom de gozação _

_que eu sou tão lerdo que mereço um tapão_

_Os dois tão juntos e eu aqui na fossa _

_Os dois tão juntos e eu,bancando o idiota_

_Eu sou brega,ela é linda,tão me esperando e estou aqui ainda._

_A Lily é de Vênus e eu sou de Marte _

_Ela nunca me aceita e eu ainda cheguei muito tarde_

_Eu sem ela ela e o outro,os dois juntos e eu aqui_

_Dando uma de tosco. _

_A Lily é de Vênus,e eu sou de Marte_

_Ela nunca me aceita e eu ainda chegue imuito tarde._

Então Sirius,em sua roupa altamente sexy,fez os últimos riffs de guitarra para fechar a música,enquanto Tiago ficava em uma pose muito estranha e jogava sua flor amarela para a platéia,fazendo a alegria de varias coroas.

**N/A:Ok,short mais besta que essa ainda não existe,e vai demorar para existir.**

**A música que o Tiaguito faz versão é a "Mulheres são de Vênus,e Homens são de Marte" do Tihuana.Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
